Count The Stars
by omuse
Summary: Star Trek Drabbles: Just Jim and the bike and the empty road. The Bones shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

**Christopher Pike**

It's in between surgeries when Chris reads the first article about the _Enterprise _and the _Narada_ affair_._ The press has dubbed them the Federation's rising stars. As they wheel him into his next surgery, he thinks to himself that stars are an apt metaphor for his crew. Suddenly bright against the dark night and utterly captivating.

It's all so exceedingly poetic that Chris almost starts laughing at himself except for the fact that he can't help but think of _falling_ stars instead of rising.

Such brilliance comes at the price.

**James T. Kirk**

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cataloguing the many aches and pains that were clamoring to make themselves known now that the adrenaline high was finally fading.

The sudden jab of a hypo interrupts and Jim makes his complaints regarding Bones' bedside manner known while the good doctor simply rolls his eyes and proceeds to run the dermal regenerator over the Acting Captain. He wonders outloud at Jim's apparently inexhaustible energy despite all the damage he's been dealt in the past 24 hours.

Jim directs a shit eating grin at the other man.

_I've never felt more alive_.

A/N: A few drabbles to get the muse in shape. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. Suggestions for future drabbles also very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…..**

**Entertainment at Sick Bay**

"JIM! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Chekov watched with wide eyes as Dr. McCoy literally tackled the would-be-escapee from Sick Bay known to most of the Federation and beyond as the one and only Captain James T. Kirk. A man famous in this universe for his courage in the face of adversity, for his bravery in the face of almost certain disaster, and also for his well earned terror of hypos, courtesy of a certain good doctor.

Chekov pushed himself up a bit in his biobed to get a better angle and his eyebrows made a valiant to climb into the nest of curls on top of his head.

"Ze doctor is surprisingly flexible." Chekov muttered to the nurse currently checking his stats. She nodded sagely.

"Yup. He's had lots of practice."

**Letter Writing**

Dear Mom,

Hi, this is your son. James Kirk. I hope you've been doing well. In case you haven't heard, I'm a Captain now like dad was, except not dead.

_Message deleted._

Dear Mom,

Hi, it's your son, Jim. Just wanted to let you know I am now the Captain of the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ has been doing well. Smooth sailing and all that. How about you? I heard your ship has been exploring new M class planets near the neutral zone. The _Enterprise_ is headed that way too so maybe we can meet up.

_Message deleted._

Dear Mom,

Hi, hope you've been doing well. In case you haven't heard, I was promoted to Captain of the _Enterprise _a few weeks ago. The _Enterprise_ has been doing well. Smooth sailing and all that. How about you? I heard your ship has been exploring new M class planets near the neutral zone. Any exciting finds yet? Remember to take care of yourself.

Have you heard from Sam lately? I haven't heard from him lately. As in for the past decade or so. Do you think he's even still–

_Message deleted._

Dear Mom,

Hi, this is Jimmy. I hope you've been doing well. I wanted to let you know I've been promoted to Captain. My ship is the _Enterprise_. She's beautiful and her crew is amazing. Hope you've been doing well. Take care.

Love,

Jim

_Message Sent_

Dear Jim,

Congratulations! If your father were still here–

_Message deleted_

Dear son,

Congratulations on making Captain. But please be careful. I don't want to lose you.

_Message deleted_

Jimmy,

Hi Jimmy. Congratulations on being Captain. Your father would have been so proud of you. I'm very sorry I wasn't there for the ceremony but my ship was exploring new M class planets in the neutral zone so I couldn't make it. Stay safe.

Love,

Winona

_Message received._

A/N: Reviews are much loved . Working on _Breaking the Cycle_ during the holiday free time. Will hopefully have another chapter posted by Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine : (

**Summary: **Just Jim and the bike and the empty road. Then Bones shows up.

It had been years since he's done this. Just him and the bike and the empty road. With the engine thrumming steadily under him, he rode on and on, following the path that he'd once taken with an old bright red Corvette that he'd loved and destroyed. Just like everything else he's ever cared for.

The wind tore at his loose jacket and he could feel his cheeks burning from the windburn as he pushed the bike to faster and faster.

Up ahead, he could see the edge of the old quarry approaching.

He used to come here often once he'd come back. Driving right up to the edge over and over again and always pulling back at the last moment. He'd totaled almost a dozen bikes that way. Repeating the scene and always wondering if this time, the ending would be different. If this time would finally be the one where he joined his bike at the bottom.

The bike was eating up the miles quickly and he could feel his vision narrowing to the edge he'd pull himself from so many times.

Not far now. No more than twenty miles. Fifteen... Ten... Nine..

His heart stopped.

Jim slammed the brakes and jerked it to the right as hard as he could, fighting the bike desperately as it swerved wildly at the sudden halt in momentum.

Clambering out of the overturned bike, he ignored white hot heat of pain radiating from every joint and muscle and scrambled to where the other man was pulling himself out from under the bike he'd just driven right into Jim's path.

Falling to his knees, he grabbed at the bike, helping shove it off as the other wriggled out.

He ran frantic hands over the other man, thanking every diety he could think of that there seemed to be no major injuries.

"Don't. Don't you ever do that again!"

Bones swatted at his hands, still shaking with fear and adreneline, and yanked off his helmet with a curse.

Angry hazel eyes glared at him.

"Damn it, Jim! That's my line!"

Jim rocked back on his haunches.

And practically howled with laughter.

That's Bones for you.


End file.
